Forum:DiC
Info The DiC Kid In Bed was a logo that consists of a boy in bed with his dog on top of it in a bedroom. It is nighttime and a spiky star shows up. It morphs into a smooth ball and letters spelling the company's name appear and stop in the middle. The star is the dot of the 'I' in 'DiC' and then a child's voice saying the company's name is heard pronounced “Deek” to some people. It was used from 1987 to 2005. Used in tandem with the previous logo until 1988. In 2008, sadly, Cookie Jar had to take over DiC. And DHX Media had to take over Cookie Jar. This logo had different music on different shows. For example, there was a version where the logo is in warp speed and a choir says the company's name. In 2007-2008, the company produced the Angry Birds show DVD's. Availability Seen on many DiC shows, such as Inspector Gadget (newer prints of old episodes use the Kid in Bed), Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, and Sonic Underground. Scare Factor Medium to high for the 1987 variant. The music may freak out some. But it's High to Nightmare to the choir variant, but it scares Garfield if he is used to be a friend of Heathcliff. Those who are used it None to medium. Low to medium for the 1990 version. The music can catch some off guard. None to low for the 1998 version. It's a cute logo (sort of). Minimal for the "Green Vortex" logo. None for "The Incredible World of DiC" logo. Watch, if you dare..... Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Super scary logos Category:Logos that are 1 million infinity x scary!!! Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Taken From "Captain Planet & The Planeteers" [[Category:Taken From Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n Wrestling]] Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1980 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Defunct Category:Logos that contains choir Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2008 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Logos that take place in space Category:Logos with the Earth Category:Annoying Logos Category:Childish Logos Category:Super Mario Bros Super Show Category:Logos that NOT scare Maddox cox Category:Melancholy logos Category:D Category:I Category:C Category:Logos that are not scary anymore Category:Logos that don't scare stevediaz4567 Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:On & Off villains Category:Trash-talking villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Redeemed villains Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Taken from sonic underground Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:GULP Category:Logos that people think aren't scary but is Category:Sought after logos Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Supersamus Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Taken From "Super Mario World" Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos That Scared Angry Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:From scary to Cute Category:Logos that scary Cailou Category:Mario & Luigi Vs Logos Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:What Evelyn Thinks About Logos Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:Logos that Hana and Henrey (doud family) love Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Useless Spam Category:Logos Geet In Trouble Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato confused Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber lonely Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Racist logos Category:Logos that scare Black Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Logos that don't scare Jayden Category:Logos that Jayden finds relaxing Category:Logos that makes Eevee sad Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Not scary logos Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:5 most unscariest logo Category:Lilly louds favroite logos Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make you want to pee on Discord Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that don't scare Goompaolo9500 but likes it Category:Logos that could scare me Category:Logos that scare Alphys Category:Logos that scare Bratty & Catty Category:Logos that scare Undyne Category:Logos that make Barron Trump cry Category:Logos that scared STOP IT!!!! STOP IT YOU DUMB ANIMAL! Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Suck my dic Category:Dennis the menace Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logos that scare Ms. Red from Peppermint Park Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Waluigi Category:Logos that scare Grandpa George Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that make Huckle Cat scream Category:Clarence Jeff and Sumo saw this on a vhs at Rental World Category:Cussing Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:haha penis joke Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Weird Logos Category:Strange Logos Category:Logos that do not scare the Powerpuff Girls Category:So scary i will Lol Category:Top 5 not scary logos Category:Logos that have girly voices Category:Girly Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Absolute Cheesy Category:Cheap Logos Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Logos with jumpscares